My Life 3: Life's Changes
by Lucas534
Summary: I am now engaged to Sonic, we have a 1 month old daughter called Cat and things couldn't be better for us. I can't believe I am going to marry Sonic! But when everything starts to change including Sonic will things stay this way or will all the plans for apart?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone! Gothgirl01 here and yes I am back already with _My Life 3: Life's Changes._ This story takes place a month after the last one so that means Cat is 1 month old now. Anyways I am just going to get on with the story and stop blathering on! I hope you enjoy it and please R&R folks.

I sat next to Sonic on the sofa while feeding Cat her bottle of milk. Cat was already a month old and she was just so cute! She was so good as well! She slept most nights all night and only woke up unless she was hungry, needed changed or just wanted to play. Sonic had went back to work a couple of weeks ago.

"She is so beautiful." Sonic said while looking at Cat smiling.

"I know and she's our little Princess." I replied, smiling too.

"I still can't believe we are parents."

"I know, it still feels so…so…surreal! Its amazing, I think we are doing an amazing job with Cat."

"That we are."

After Cat had finished I burped her and she fell asleep so I out her back in her cot. Sonic went out to work, I tidied up the house a bit, made myself something to eat, played with Cat when she woke up and by afternoon I went out a walk with Cat who was sleeping soundly in her pram. I was walking on the path that led through the woods when I heard a stick crack behind me. I quickly turned around and saw no one but knew someone was there.

"Who's there?" I said, fearing for Cat's safety more than my own.

There was no answer.

"I know you are there so come out and show yourself!"

Still there was no answer but as soon as I turned around, I was grabbed and pinned to the nearest tree. That's when I came face to face with someone that I hadn't seen since I was pregnant with Cat.

"Hello Halfling!" Andy hissed.

"A-Andy?" I managed to say through my shock.

He just rolled his eyes in response.

"W-what are you doing here? W-what do you want?"

"I told you the last time we met I want you dead!"

Cat must have heard his shouting and woke up because she started to cry. I started to struggle against Andy's grip but he only heard me tighter.

"Let me go and get my baby! She's only a month old and is scared because you scared her with all your shouting." I hissed at him, my eyes changing to gold as I was angry.

He let me go and I ran over to Cat's pram, picking her up and trying to calm her.

"Its ok mummy's here. Nothing is going to happen to you Kitty-Cat." I said to her soothingly. She slowly started to stop and looked up at me.

"Its ok I promise."

I didn't realise Andy had came over and Cat looked at him. I looked up to where she was looking at and came face to face with Andy. I quickly pulled Cat as close to me as I could, I started to retreat backwards scared only to fall over a log. I closed my eyes ready for the impact but it never came… I opened my eyes to see myself in Andy's arms. He had stopped me from falling, why?

"Be more careful!" he hissed at me.

I quickly got out of his arms and walked over putting Cat back in her pram, she looked up at me not even crying. I smiled softly at her to tell her it was ok and with that she went back to sleep. She really did amaze me at times.

"I wasn't going to hurt her you know." Andy said.

"No I don't know. The only thing I do bloody know is you want me dead."

He seemed to ignore that comment.

"You named her Cat then?"

"Yeah I did."

"…nice."

"Why did you help me there?"

"I wanted to."

Before I could ask anymore questions, he was gone again. I didn't get this guy he wanted me dead but he helped me… I had a feeling that soon Soon after this Sonic arrived home. I hadn't told Sonic about Andy and wasn't planning to but little did I know things were about to change and not for the better between me and Sonic.

-A week later-

I was cooking dinner one night after feeding Cat who was sound asleep after I had a good play with her. I suddenly heard the front door slam which made me jump and in came Sonic who seemed to be in a VERY bad mood.

"Sonic are you ok?" I asked, worried.

"Fine!" he replied back, snappily.

"No your not and don't be angry with me. I have not done anything wrong."

He pushed past me and went up to our room and slammed the door, waking Cat who started crying.

"SONIC!" I shouted, not amused that he had just frightened his own daughter.

I managed to calm Cat down again and she seemed to be fine even though she had been through a lot today. I didn't see Sonic again until I went to bed that night. I changed into my night dress and got into bed. He wasn't sleeping but was pretending to be. I was almost asleep when he started talking.

"I am sorry Cece, I didn't mean to shout at you or upset Cat earlier." he said softly.

"Its fine, I forgive you." I replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He then started to kiss my neck.

"S-Sonic what are you…?"

"I want you, I want you because I want to make it up to you for shouting at you."

" Sonic, its fine. Just let me go to slee-HEY!"

He refused to stop as his fingers entered my pussy.

"Sonic stop it this instant!"

"NO!"

I managed to push him off.

"What has gotten into you?!"

"Nothing! I am fine!"

"Well you obviously aren't! Come speak to me when you are in a better mood!"

I grabbed my pillow and a blanket and went into Cat's room. I slept in her room on the floor the whole night wasn't the most comfortable but it was fine. I don't know what had gotten into Sonic and I just hoped by morning everything would be ok…boy was I wrong. That morning I got up and got Cat's bottle ready, after it was ready I started to feed her while sitting down at the kitchen table that's when Sonic came in. After the events of the night before and him trying to force himself upon me I was nervous but also angry so I wasn't talking to him. He still seemed to be in a very pissed off mood so I didn't say anything to him and just sat there feeding Cat.

"What was wrong with you last night?" he asked, anger in his voice.

I looked at him wide eyed.

"Me? Don't you me you? Sonic you tried to force yourself on me! I didn't want to have sex last night I was not in the mood."

"So?"

"So, that means you have to respect that."

He didn't say anything and just kept drawing me dirty looks. It was when I got up with Cat in my arms things went wrong. Sonic grabbed me and started kissing my neck.

"Sonic! Let me go!" I shouted.

He wouldn't listen he continued to kiss my neck and tried to undress me I pushed him away and he growled. That's when it happened. He grabbed me by the throat causes me to drop Cat.

"CAT!" I managed to scream as she fell to the ground hitting her head. She started crying as I punched Sonic not having a choice if I wanted to help Cat. I quickly picked up Cat and checked her head, it was bleeding a bit. I had to get her to the hospital. Just as I was about to leave Sonic got up. I flashed myself out of there as quickly as I could and to the hospital.

-A Couple of Hours Later At the Hospital-

I was sitting in a room with Cat. She was fine, the doctor said she would be fine and she only had a small cut on her head. I was in bits though. How could Sonic hurt me like that? I trusted him… How could he hurt Cat as well? All I knew at that point in time was that I was not going back to that house. I was not staying with Sonic not after what he did to me and Cat. My daddy was at the hospital with me and he said I could stay with him once Cat was good to go. He was so angry at Sonic for what he did to us both and I couldn't imagine what he was going to do to Sonic if he showed up at the house. I looked back at Cat who was sound asleep and kissed her head…nothing bad was going to happen to her ever again I wasn't going to let it…

-About 3 days later-

Cat and I were still staying with my dad and Sonic hadn't dared to come near.

"Daddy can you watch Cat for me?" I asked as I put on my jacket.

"Sure but where are you going?" he replied.

"I just want to go a walk is all, Cat is sleeping and if she wakes up she will just need changed, Thanks daddy."

I then walked out the door. I went my usual route for my walk. I was halfway through when I was grabbed from behind.

"GOTCHA!" I heard a voice I recognised t be Sonic's say.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed.

"NO YOU ARE MINE AND WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT YOU ARE GOING TO SLEEP WITH ME!"

"NO I AM NOT!"

"WANNA BET?!"

With that he pinned me to a tree and covered my mouth. That was his first mistake as my eyes changed to their fiery gold colour and I bite his hand.

"OW!" he yelled unpinning me giving me a chance to run which I most gladly took. I ran as fast as I could through the woods, I kept running until I was suddenly grabbed again but this time it wasn't sonic it was by Andy.

"Hello again Halfling!" he hissed.

I whined near tears.

"P-please! L-let me go! B-before…"

Just as I was about to finish Sonic caught up and Andy looked at him.

"LET HER GO, SHE'S MINE!" Sonic shouted, furiously.

Andy looked at me, I gulped out of pure fear and Andy looked back at Sonic.

"She's mine now!" Andy hissed back in reply.

Sonic threw a punch at Andy but he quickly caught his punch and twisted his arm behind his back.

"I SAID SHE IS MINE NOW LEAVE!"

Andy let Sonic go and he ran off scared. Andy came back over to me and grabbed my arm.

"You're coming with me."

"No I am not!"

"Yeah you are now come on"

He showed his fangs I didn't feel like arguing so I walked. We ended up at what I presumed to be his house. I was scared to say the least as I didn't know what he was going to do to me. He opened the door and gestured me to go in which I did, he closed the door and guided me into the living room.

"Make yourself comfortable." he said.

I looked at him shocked.

"What?"

"I thought you wanted me dead?"

"….I don't."

"Then why did you…?"

"Never mind…just make yourself comfortable and relax I am not going to hurt you I promise."

For some reason or another I trusted Andy. I mean he had just saved me from my psycho ex fiancée… After a while Andy was basically treating me like a Princess he even asked me what I wanted to eat and cooked it. I had text my dad and told him I was staying at a friends tonight. I had to admit it but I really did like Andy…I had done since the start…I know it sounded crazy but I just did. He was everything Sonic wasn't.

Sure I had just gotten out of a relationship but Andy was no rebound, I did think he was handsome the first time I met him. After we had finished eating I helped Andy with the dishes. I was drying and he was washing. I decided to be a bit playful and got some bubbles from the water and put them on his hair, this started a water fight which then led to a wet floor. Unfortunately, not one of us notice which led to me slipping and falling on top of Andy. I looked at him and he looked at me we both blushed and looked away.

"I-I'm sorry." I managed to stutter.

"I-its ok." he replied.

It was at that moment I looked into his eyes and vice versa. I slowly leaned in and he did the same and his lips crashed with mine. I kissed him softly and it was like nothing I had ever felt before it felt amazing. Our kissing got heated pretty quick and I ended up taking his shirt off by mistake. I looked down at his bare chest and blushed heavily as did he.

"Not much to look at, I know." Andy said.

"I think your amazing…" I replied.

He smiled as did I. He kissed me and then took off my top and bra.

"Beautiful…"

"T-thank you…"

We continued kissing and making out until we were both just left in our underwear. I was wet while he was hard, he had been brave enough to tell me he was still a virgin and I had been honest with him about only having sex about 4 times. It felt like I had wanted him for so long, like I wanted to be with him. I knew we couldn't actually do it as I had stopped taking my pill due to not having sex. It didn't mean we couldn't have a bit of fun though.

"Cece are you sure about this?" Andy asked, worriedly.

I nodded and put my hands on ether side of his boxers as he did the same with me with my panties. We both pulled each others underwear down at the same time. I gasped as I looked at his erection he was well bigger than Sonic to say the least….

"H-how big are you?" I asked, timidly.

"7.7 inches."

"W-wow…"

"Yeah…"

I put my hand on his cock and started to rub it up and down as he started to finger me, I moaned. It felt so good. He moaned to as I rubbed his cock, I started moaning louder.

"Oh Andy…" I moaned.

"Oh Cece…" he moaned back.

We were both in pure bliss and it didn't take nether one of us long to make our announcement. By that time he was eating me out while I was still stroking him as I didn't like sucking and he was fine with that.

"Oh god Andy! I am going to cum!" I moaned in bliss.

"Me too!" he moaned in bliss in reply.

"ANDY!"

"CECE!"

That was when we both came, I came in his mouth and he came all over my hand. He licked up all my cum as I moaned softly.

"You taste sweet." he said as he smirked.

I licked some of his cum off my hand and smirked too.

"Not so bad yourself."

I stayed the night at Andy's obviously. We laid in bed and talk which made Andy admit something to me.

"I didn't really want to kill you, you know."

"Then why did you act the way you did?"

"Because I like you, I always have. I had seen you about town lots of times and I didn't know how to approach you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I have liked you since our first ever meeting…I thought you were really handsome."

We both blushed.

"So does this mean I get to have you as my girlfriend then?"

"Andy I would be more than happy to be your girlfriend."

"And I would be more than happy to be your boyfriend and I will even help you with Cat."

I smiled and he smiled back, I fell asleep slowly in his arms. Glad that I felt safe for the first time in while.

AN: I am going to end it there guys! Now sorry if this chapter seems rushed/long but really its not. I just wanted to get to the part where Andy and Cece get together. Sonic's behaviour well you seen how his dad treated Cece so its kind of in the genes and poor Cat! Andy isn't a rebound for Cece she has really liked him since the start since their first meeting plus I think they are quite a cute couple. What do you think of Andy and Cece? Let me know in your review. I hope you enjoyed it folks and please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi everyone! Gothgirl01 here back with another chapter for you guys! I am really enjoying typing this story for you! Anyways thanks to Chloe Alison for the review, I thought it was funny how you said about Sonic getting his act together and if he didn't you were gonna come for him, the imagine of some super karate moves came into my head when I read that review lol! Anyways here is chapter 2 please R&R!

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining in the bedroom window, as I slowly opened my eyes and saw Andy laying next to me all the memories of last night came flooding back into my head and I smiled while looking at Andy who slowly started to wake. He opened his brown eyes and looked at me, smiling.

"Morning beautiful" he said, smiling and kissing my head.

"Morning handsome" I replied, smiling back and blushing lightly.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah I did."

After a bit of talking we got up and dressed, I had to rush off as I wanted to see how Cat was. Andy grabbed me and kissed me before I left.

"I love you Cecelia Mario Black" he said, holding me close.

"I love you too Andy…uh…?" I stopped in mid sentence as I realised he never told me his full name.

"Andrew Jackson Valice."

"I love you too Andrew Jackson Valice."

"Cece, may I mark you?"

"Mark me?"

"Yeah may I mark your neck so other vampires/people know your mine?"

"Sure go ahead."

He put his lips on my neck and started biting it gently I moaned as it felt so good. After he was done there was a small mark on my neck.

"There you go."

After that I hugged him then went off back home I took the route through the town which was a lot safer than going through the woods, I got home safe and sound. Cat was already awake when I got in and when she say me she started babbling. I picked her up, cooing her.

"Hello to you too Princess Kitty-Cat" I cooed.

She just looked at me and smiled, she was happy to see me.

"How was she last night?" I asked my daddy as he walked into the kitchen.

"She was good as gold" he replied, pouring some coffee into a cup.

"Good."

That was when he noticed the mark on my neck.

"How did you get that?"

"Oh uh…I had an argument with my friends hoover last night…?"

My daddy just gave me a stern look.

"The truth?"

"Its none of your business, now leave me alone."

After that I went off to play with Cat, I played with her for a good while and then I called Andy while Cat sat on my lap.

-Conversation between Andy and Cece-

*Cece calls Andy, it rings a couple of times and he picks up*

A: Hey Cece!

C: Hey Andy.

A: What's wrong? You don't sound too good.

C: My daddy keeps asking about the mark on my neck.

A: Oh…sorry about that.

C: It is not your fault, I wanted it.

A: I still feel bad though… Anyways do you wanna stay over again tonight? You can bring Cat.

C: Sure! But what do you want to do?

A: We could play with Cat?

C: That's a good idea and it will give her a chance to actually meet you properly and see you're not scary.

A: *laughs*

C: *same*

Cat looks up at Cece and then to the phone.

C: Its just Andy, Cat.

Cat looks even more confused so Cece puts the phone on speaker.

A: Hi Cat.

Cat looks at Cece and smiles.

C: Awww she is smiling. Anyways I better go, I'll see you tonight, love you.

A: Love you too, see you tonight.

-End of phone call-

I put my phone back in my pocket and went back inside the house since I was in the garden. Cat had fallen asleep just as I walked in so I put her down to sleep. My daddy walked over to me when I came downstairs.

"Who was that you were on the phone to?" he asked.

"It was just my friend" I replied.

"A friend you tell them you love them?"

"Yeah so?"

"Cece was that Sonic?"

"No daddy! It wasn't Sonic! I am no longer with him and you know that!"

"Then who was it?"

"It was Andy."

"Andy?"

"Yeah, Andy.

"Who's Andy?"

"Andy is my new boyfriend…happy now?"

"Your new boyfriend?! Cece you have just got out of a relationship and this is not the time for rebounds!"

"Andy is not a rebound! I have something with him that I never felt with Sonic! He makes me feel amazing!"

"…I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I just don't want to see you get hurt again…"

"I know daddy and I won't I am staying at Andy's with Cat tonight and I promise I will introduce you two soon and you will see what a great guy he is."

My dad just hugged me and smiled and I returned it smiling also.

-That night-

I arrived at Andy's before dark so that it wasn't dangerous for me and Cat. I had everything Cat and I needed for the overnight. When I got there I fed Cat and me and Andy had dinner, we played with Cat after doing the dishes for a good while and then she fell asleep due to being tired. After I put her down for bed I joined Andy on the couch and we watched a movie, to say us watching the movie didn't last long as we quickly starting making out.

"W-we can have sex you know" I panted from all the making out.

"C-can we?" he replied through pants.

"Y-yeah I started taking my pill again."

"O-oh."

He then started to undress me and vice versa, soon we were both naked. I was soaking wet while his cock was rock hard. Andy looked a me and saw I was scared.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, touching my cheek.

I nodded timidly.

"If it hurts just tell me and I will stop ok?"

I nodded again. He slowly positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed himself inside me. I whined in pain.

"A-are you ok?" he asked, stroking my cheek to try and calm me.

"Y-yeah, just hurts" I replied, whining.

"Want me to stop?"

"N-no, keep going please." 

He nodded and kept pushing into me then out, I put up with the pain until it subsided and all I felt was pure pleasure in me.

"Oh Andy…." I moaned.

"Oh Cece…." he moaned back.

"It feels SO good! Like nothing I have ever felt before!"

"I know!"

He continued pumping his cock in and out of me getting faster and faster until he was using his vampire speed which made me scream in ecstasy as he pumped his cock into me deeper and harder as well.

"OH FUCK ANDY!"

"OH FUCK CECE!"

"I AM GOING TO CUM!"

"ME TOO!"

"ANDY!"

"CECE!"

That was went we both came together. I cummed all over his cock as he came inside me.

"OH FUCK ANDY, YOURCUM IS SO WARM!"

"SO IS YOURS!"

After we had stopped we lay there panting as I snuggled into Andy's bare chest and he held me close.

"T-That was amazing Andy…" I said.

"S-sure was…" he replied, kissing my head.

I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep but I wasn't asleep for long as I head someone in room next door where Cat was, Andy was still beside me so panic set in. I quickly ran into the room next door and saw Sonic standing there with a scared Cat in his arms.

"Sonic put MY daughter own! NOW!" I shouted.

"No! She's my daughter too!" he shouted back.

"She's petrified of you because of what you did to her, now put her down!"

Cat started to cry really loudly and I was getting upset, I hated hearing Cat cry.

"She's my daughter too and I am taking her."

"I don't think so!" said a new voice.

I looked and seen Andy standing right next to me.

"Give Cat back to Cece now Sonic or do I have to take her from you?" Andy said, showing his fangs.

"Pft so this is your new bit on the side is it Cece? Always knew you were such a slu-"

Before he could finish Andy pinned him and I managed to grab Cat and calm her.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A SLUT EVER! SHE IS ANYTHING BUT A SLUT! SHE IS A BEAUTIFULY YOUNG WOMAN WHO DESERVES SO MUCH BETTER THAN A PATHETIC GUY LIKE YOU! NOW LEAVE CECE AND CAT ALONE!"

I then watched as Andy dragged Sonic downstairs and threw him out, locking the door once he did. Cat had fallen back asleep in my arms and I put her down to sleep. After that I helped Andy check if every door and window was locked I was really shaking up by the whole ordeal. Andy held me in his arms once we were back in bed and I snuggled into him.

"Maybe it would be better if you and Cat moved in with me? I don't want anything happening to you, at or your dad here seems like the safest place for you and Cat. I if you don't want to I will completely understand I mean it was just an idea.." Andy said as he held me.

I thought about it for a moment and knew he was right if I stayed with my daddy well all three of us could get hurt. I knew my daddy would do his best to protect me but I didn't want him getting hurt plus Sonic will think twice now about messing with Andy. I knew underneath he was really scared of him.

"I think that's a great idea…I'll get mine and Cats things tomorrow if that's ok?" I replied, snuggling more.

"Of course it is, I will help you. And don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to you or Cat I promise."

I then fell asleep in his arms not known that things were just getting started….

AN: And there we go everyone chapter 2! Also want to read a bit more about Andy there is an OC profile information bit on my own profile so go and check it out! I hope you all enjoyed it and please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey everyone! Gothgirl01 here with another chapter for you great, awesome, fantastic reviewers! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter because here is chapter 3 for everyone! Please R&R folks.

The next morning I woke up in Andy's arms, he was already awake and kissed my cheek.

"Morning gorgeous, you ok?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Yeah, still a bit shaking from last night but I am fine" I replied, smiling back at him.

"Good."

Soon enough I was up and dressed, I fed Cat while Andy had a shower. I fed her, burped and changed her then put her in her pram. I was going to leave her with my daddy while me and Andy moved mine and Cat's things into his house today. I went upstairs to check if Andy was ready, I didn't really know my way about yet and tried to get into the room at the end of the hall but couldn't.

"That's weird, I wonder why this door is locked" I thought to myself.

"Cece?" a voice behind me suddenly said, making me jump a bit, I turned around seen a shirtless Andy standing there.

"Andy sorry you gave me a fright."

"Why were you trying to get in that room?"

"I thought it was our room"

"Nah, our room is that one"

He pointed to it.

"Sorry my bad, what's in this room anyways? Why's it locked?"

"Never mind, it just leads up to the attic is all"

He put on his shirt, took my hand and then lead me downstairs. We took Cat and headed to my daddy's, we arrived within 5 minutes and I knocked the door. My daddy answered it.

"Hey Cece" he greeted, smiling.

"Hey daddy." Daddy is this is Andy, Andy this is my daddy Luigi." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you Andy."

"Same to you Luigi"

They shook hands and I smiled. It pretty much took us the whole day to move all the stuff. We didn't have any bother which was good, no Sonic, no Peach or Keenan anyone. Cat slept most of the day as she must have been tired from last night, my daddy kept a close eye on her to make sure she was safe when me and Andy were busy moving things. My daddy really liked Andy and Andy liked my daddy which I thought was great! By the time we were finished moving things it was dinner time o my daddy made his famous lasagne and me and Andy ate it all as that had really been the first proper thing we had ate all day. We returned home just after dinner, after I fed Cat she went straight to sleep after I played with her for a while. I looked at Andy who had passed out on the couch after playing with Cat as well, I smiled. I couldn't help but think though what was behind that room door. What was Andy hiding? Little did I know that two weeks later I would find out exactly what it was…

-Two weeks later-

Two weeks had passed since I moved in with Andy and things had been rather quiet. Heck, even Sonic had been quiet which worried me, I thought he might be coming up with a plan to kidnap Cat or something so I made sure Cat was always with me or Andy. We moved Cat's cot into our bedroom which also put my mind at ease especially after what happened last time with Sonic. Anyways that day I took Cat to the park, because Andy was at work and I thought it would be nice for Cat to see some birds and feed the ducks while we were there. I know she is still young but she enjoyed the outdoors as did I.

However, our day at the park was quickly ruined when Peach and Keenan decided to show up.

"Well, well, well look who it is! If it isn't Little Miss Slut and her little baby brat." Peach taunted.

"The only slut I see here is you and you can leave Cat out of this. It's me you hate so leave my baby out of it." I replied, eyes glowing gold already.

"I heard about your break up with Sonic and your with a new man already. Looks like I was right, you truly are a slut."

"Again with the slut thing, look Peach you mucked things up with Lucas. I didn't do anything apart from tell him the truth which is what he deserved."

"And the here's what you deserve!"

Before I could react she slapped me, making Cat cry. My eyes glowed the colour of a powerful fiery gold, now I was pissed. Not only had she slapped me but I was holding Cat when she did! 

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME! HOW DARE YOU HIT ME WITH MY DAUGHTER IN MY ARMS! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BITCH PEACH AND THE ONLY THING YOU DESERVE IS TO ROT IN HELL! YOU EVER COME NEAR ME, CAT OR ANDY AND YOU WILL PAY!"

I bared my fangs at her and she smirked.

"We'll see about that Cecelia, we'll see."

I stormed off, trying to calm Cat down. She had gotten a fright and I was angry and upset that she would be so nasty to hit me with my baby daughter in my arms. Cat had been through enough the past couple of weeks since Sonic tried to kidnap her she didn't need to see that. I walked home to Andy's house and went in. Cat was calm by this time so I put her down for a sleep. After she was out for the count I went and put ice on my face, I was luckily it didn't bruise. It was about and hour later Andy came home, he had gotten let off early, I don't know why but I was glad he was home.

"Andy!" I cried as I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Cece, you ok?" he replied, hugging me back.

"I took Cat to the park today and had a run in with Peach…why slapped me with Cat in my arms."

Andy already knew the whole story about why Peach hated me as I had told him.

"That's terrible! Are you ok? Is Cat ok?"

"Yeah we are both fine, Cat got a fright but I quickly calmed her down and my face isn't bruised so it is fine."

"I am glad, I am sorry that I wasn't there or I would have taught her a real lesson for hurting my girl."

I giggled as he grabbed me playfully.

"How about you go and relax and I will make us a nice candlelight dinner? How does that sound?"

"Wonderful Andy, just wonderful"

"Good"

He kissed my cheek and let me go, I went and sat down. Before dinner was ready I got Cat sorted. I did everything that I normally did before we had a little play like we normally did before I put hr down for the night. She had been sleeping a lot better since we moved her in to our room ever since Sonic broke into her old room she would just cry most of the night. After Cat was settled I went back downstairs and Andy covered my eyes and led me into the kitchen.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked, playfully.

"Yep!" he replied as he removed his hands making me gasp in surprise.

The table was covered with a white tablecloth, there were red roses and red rose petals on it and there were also candles on the table. It was really beautiful!

"Andy this is amazing!"

"Just like you."

I blushed at his comment as did he. We sat down and we had dinner. For starters he made soup, main we had Penne Pasta Cabonara and for desert we had some apple crumble with ice cream. It was all delicious, Andy's cooking had always been amazing.

"Andy that was delicious, your cooking is amazing." 

"Thank you."

He smiled as he got up, walked over to me, pulled out my seat and stood beside me holding out his hand.

"Come."

I decided not to ask any questions as I took his hand and went with him. I soon found out where we were going as he led me upstairs to the room at the end of the hallway.

"Are you sure you want to know what's in this room Cece?" Andy asked me in a serious tone.

"I am sure" I replied.

He nodded and took out the key to the door and unlocked it. He opened the door and inside was in darkness, I stepped inside a big as he turned on the lights I gasped. Inside the room seemed like some kind of torture chamber, there were machines, devices etc. All sorts of things that looked as if they were meant to cause pain…

"W-what is this place? I-is this a torture chamber? Do you torture people?" I asked, nervously.

"No and no. Cece there is something I haven't told you about myself…I didn't tell you because I didn't know how to and I thought it may scare you away."

"Y-you aren't a murderer are you?"

"No, no, no. Cece I am not anything like that….I am a dominant. These machines and devices you see are to cause pain, they are for pleasurable use."

"Y-you are a dominant?"

"Yes."

I knew exactly what a dominant was and I knew what they did. What puzzled me was why he was telling me this….

"W-why are you telling me this? W-what does this have to do with me?"

"I am telling you because I would like you to be my submissive…or at least try it."

My blood ran cold, he wanted me to be his submissive? To submit myself to him? To submit my body to him? The whole thing sounded crazy to part of me but the other part of me wanted to try it.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course!"

He handed me a piece of paper.

"This will probably help you make up your mind. It's the contract you sign it if you want to become my submissive. Read over a few times and then make your decision."

I nodded and we left the room. Safely to say for the next two days I didn't stop reading over it. There was so much to take in from it. The thing was the more I read it the more I wanted to try it. It did seem crazy at first letting someone tie me up and do what they want to my body and use whatever they wanted on it like toys but somehow it was exciting too. I think more to the fact it was because it was different. I already knew what I was going to do already but I asked Andy to let me have a look about what he called the playroom to which he did.

I asked lots of questions about various different things in the room like what each machine was for and what each toy was for and he was more than happy to explain each of them to me which answered a lot of my questions. By the end of it I knew what everything was and what it was used for. I went and got a pen, signed my name on the contract and went back to the playroom handing the contract back to Andy.

"You signed it?" he asked his eyes widening.

"Yep." I replied.

"Are you 100% sure about this?"

"I am 100% sure about this."

He then walked over to the door, closed it and locked it. He turned back to me and smirked at me.

"The let's get started…"

AN: I am going to end it there guys! I know this chapter only had a bit of drama in it but I wanted to introduce the type of relationship Andy and Cece are going to have. Oh and before anyone asks no I did not get the idea from a book or movie, I just thought it would be a good idea for Cece and Andy to have a different type of physical relationship. Cece is Andy's first submissive but he has always been a dominant. He read up about it and things and decided to become one basically and well he didn't want to tell Cece right away as well he wanted them to have a normal relationship first as he had never had sex before and she has hardly had sex and etc. Anyways this will also be explained in ether the next chapter or the one after depending on how long the next chapter is as you will have already guessed what that will be about. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please R&R folks.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey everyone Gothgirl01 here! Now firstly I would like to say a big thank you to my new reviewer AK1028 who reviewed this story. If you are enjoying this one you should give the other 2 instalments a read too! Also thank you to as always Chloe Alison!

Speaking of other instalments I saw that I had another review for _My Life 2: Life's Little Surprises._ Now this "Guest" reviewed my story before and told me to remove it as it wasn't in the right archive, actually they reviewed twice before. This is the third time they have reviewed but this time it is a bit more personal. I will not tell you all exactly what they said but can I just say my story which took me a lot of time to write is NOT what you call "a piece of fucking shit." Also I certainly am not an "imbecile."

Actually the only unintelligent one I say is you. You are making a complete fool for yourself by thinking shouting and swearing at me will get me to move my story. Also I think you need to learn about plurals because "people" haven't been complaining about it the only reader I have had is you which therefore makes it a PERSON. Please use correct English terms, people is more than one a person is only one. Also thanks for these two lovely reviews for this story.

" _ **This needs to be posted in the Sonic fandom not here I'm going to report you."**_

" _ **Stop posting this here or I'll report you, this should be posted in crossovers or sonic not mario."**_

All I can say to that is if you want to report it go ahead because I will just repost it again and dedicate it especially to you my number one fan. Anyways now that we have that out the way here is chapter 4!

I stood there as Andy walked over to me, smirking. I was nervous to say the least but also I was excited to see what he was going to do to me.

"From now on when we are in ere you call me Master, got it?" he said in a serious and scary tone of voice.

"Yes Master." I replied.

"Good now be a good little slave and lay take of your clothes for me."

I did as I was told. I started with my top and then I teased him while taking off my bra but he quickly grabbed me.

"Did I ask you to tease me slave?"

"No." 

"Well then just take off your clothes and then lay on the bed. Anymore teasing or disobedience and I WILL punish you, is that clear?"

"Yes Master."

I continued to undress and soon was naked, I lay on the bed. Andy took off his shirt and I gasped as I realised he ahd a six pack, a six pack that hadn't been there before. Andy smirked and I watched as he got out something out from the drawers, I wondered what it was and I soon found out as he turned around. In his hands were chains and a blindfold. My eyes widened as he came over to me and chained me up to the bed, I had one chain around each wrist and ankle. He then blindfolded me so I couldn't see. I heard him walking about and go back into the drawers but I didn't know what he was doing until I felt something cold and hard poke my lower regions.

"A-ah…" I moaned.

I could tell Andy was smirking enjoying every minute of torturing me.

"Something wrong slave?" he asked.

"W-what is that?"

"You will see."

I lay there waiting and the I suddenly felt something run over my skin. I don't know what it was but it felt SO good. I couldn't help but moan, I started moving but Andy quickly stopped me.

"Keep still Slave."

"Yes Master."

"Good girl."

He continued to tease my body with whatever it was, it seemed to be something that was leather. I was in too much pleasure to actually think of what it actually was, I continued to moan in pleasure until all of a sudden the pleasure stopped and I felt the same cold hard thing as before at my pussy only this time it entered it! I moaned and arched my back the best I could being chained up. I panted as whatever that was in me was big and my body was not used to it.

"Are you alright Slave?" Andy asked.

"Y-yes Master" I replied.

"Good."

Suddenly a jolt of vibration went through my pussy that's when I worked out it was a vibrator that was in me! I cried out in ecstasy as he fucked my tight little pussy with the vibrator. It felt so good! The fact he was pumping it in and out of me plus the fact it vibrated! After about 5 minutes of it I was ready to cum!

"M-Master! I am going to cum!"

He suddenly stopped everything.

"Beg Slave."

"W-what?"

"Beg to cum."

"Please don't make me!" 

I let out a yelp as he spanked me.

"What was that slave?"

"Please Master… Please elt me cum so hard over the vibrator…"

"Better."

With that he switched it back on and I came hard all over it. I cried out as I did so as soon as I was done I panted. He removed the

"M-Master please…I need you in me… I need your cock Master…"

"Not yet Slave. First I want to you to suck me until I cum."

I gulped…I hated doing that…I hated having a cock in my mouth. It was ever since Sonic did something to me while I was doing it one day but I knew Andy wasn't Sonic and I knew I could trust him. His cock was soon at the entrance to my mouth.

"Open."

I opened my mouth and he put his cock in to which I sucked, I heard him moan in pleasure as I did.

"Ah yes Slave! That feels so good!"

I sucked harder, it was a lot harder not being able to use my hands as I was still changed up but he seemed to be enjoying it nonetheless. I continued sucking him for a good bit until things started to go wrong. Andy started to thrust his hips, making me deep throat him which made me gag. I kept reminding myself that Andy wasn't Sonic and that I could trust him which seemed to work, he then made his announcement.

"I'M GONNA CUM SLAVE!"

I prepared myself just before he came in my mouth, once he came I swallowed the lot and he pulled out.

"V-very good Slave, you may have your reward." Andy panted as he got on top of me he picked up another vibrator he must have put aside ether.

I watched him as he lubed it and then lowered it.

"This may hurt at first Slave but it will then feel really good ok?"

"Yes Master."

It was then I squealed a bit as he put the vibrator in my ass, somewhere where no one had been in. It felt cold but it felt sooooo good as well. The pleasure got even better when Andy entered me.

"Fuck Master!"

"Fuck Slave, you have such a tight little pussy. I am oing to pound it so hard until she scream my name when you cum"

He then started to pump his cock in and out of me slowly to begin with to tease me but then generally got faster until her was using his vampire speed again. By the time I was ready to cum, the vibrator in my ass was full blast and Andy as going as fast as he could using his V speed and as deep and hard as he could as well.

"MASTER I AM GOING TO CUM!"

"ME TOO SLAVE!"

"MAY I CUM MASTER?"

"YES!"

"MASTER!" 

"SLAVE!"

We both came at the same time, I squirted my cum all over his cock and he squirted his inside me and by god it felt amazing! As soon as I was finished orgasming I was covered in sweat and too tired as I passed out.

-The Next Morning-

The next morning I woke up in mine and Andy's bedroom Andy must have carried me here last night after I passed out. Andy was still snoring away as he usual was so I nudged him to wake him up.

"H-huh?" he said, groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Morning" I replied, smiling.

"Oh morning."

I just smiled.

"So how did you sleep? I carried you in to here once you passed out."

"I slept well."

"How did you find well…last night?"

"Amazing Andy just amazing…"

"So do you enjoy being my submissive then?"

"I do."

"Do you want to continue to be it?"

"Of course I do."

"Oh by the way I could tell last night you didn't like the whole sucking my cock thing and we don't have to do that again if you don't want to. I maybe your dominant but I just want to do things only the both of us are comfortable with."

"Thank you Andy."

"Your welcome." 

"So hey…what made you want to become a dominant anyhow?"

"Well I don't know….I just read up on it and looked into it and just kind of knew I wanted to become one. I have been one for a few months now about 5-6mths to be exact."

"Oh s you have had sex then even before me?"

"Oh no, no, no I didn't have sex until I met you. You were my first and you will be my last."

I blushed at his comment.

"I didn't want to scare you away that's why I didn't tell you right away plus I wanted to have normally sex with you first before doing this kind of thing."

"I understand."

"You do?" 

"Of course I do."

He then kissed my cheek, making me blush more.

"I love you Andrew Jackson Valice."

"I love you too Cecelia Mario Black."

Everything felt right just at that moment it seemed like things were looking up for me, Cat and Andy. Little did we know how wrong we were….

AN: And there we go ladies and gents Chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I wanted to do a chapter with no drama and just focus on Cece and Andy's relationship for once I feel a so we haven't focused on them too much and it has just been all about the drama always nice to have a little change! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Before I begin this chapter I just want to say something. This is a little starting post is directed to the nasty little guest who is now cyber bullying me because they have a problem with my story being in this archive due to it containing ONE non-Mario character. I mean really? I got your other reviews btw Guest your not clever. Isn't it funny how I say about you being the ONLY PERSON then suddenly I get another 3 reviews from another 3 guests, funny that eh? Now, I don't care if it is you pretending to be other people or if it is some of your little friends this stops here. I will not put up with being cyber bullied especially off of someone who is not even apart of Fan Fiction is only a guest. Let me tell you if my story is that much of an inconvenience just report it already instead of talking utter crap. Like I said if you report it and it does get removed then that's fine because I will repost it, I am not going down without a fight.

Anyways thank you to Chloe Alison again for the lovely review! Here is chapter 5! Please R&R!

That day things started off good, Andy went to work and Ct was sound asleep after being fed and changed like always. I did some cleaning and other things that needed done about the house. After that I sat down and ended up fallen asleep, I was still tired from the night before. However, I wasn't asleep long when I woke up to a crash and heard Cat crying. I ran upstairs as fast as I could only to be grabbed. I screamed and tried to break free from the persons grip but couldn't. Someone in all black came outta Cat's room dress all in black holding her.

"PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I screamed.

The person just looked at me and smirked, suddenly I felt something hard hit the back of my head and I was knocked to the ground unconscious. The next thing I remember is waking up, I checked Cat's room and she was gone, they had taken her! I an out the house like lightening, locking the door, I had to get Andy, I ran through town but just as I was at Andy's work I ran straight into my Uncle Lucas.

"Cece?" Are you ok?!" He asked, noticing the state I was in.

"N-no! Two people broke into the house, I tried to stop them but they took Cat!" I replied as I started crying.

Lucas paled.

"I'll help you look for her, I'll also sent out some guards."

"Thanks…"

Lucas true to his word did send out guards and me, Andy and Lucas all went out to try and find her. We started at the normal place, Sonic's house but when we got there we were surprised to find the place completely empty. No one was home.

"If he has taken Cat where could he be and where would he have took her?" I questioned.

"Not sure but don't worry Cece we will find Cat." Andy replied.

"Yeah and if he has hurt her then they won't get away with it, I can ensure you." Lucas added.

I smiled a bit as I knew Lucas and Andy had my back and if anything happened to Cat then they would be the first ones to make whoever did it pay. I did wonder though why Lucas was so worried about Cat…I mean I know it is his great niece but this is the most worried I have seen Lucas. Anyways we decided to check the whole kingdom and still couldn't find Sonic, not even the guards had found him. We were on the verge of giving up that's when it hit me! Sonic wasn't the only person who wanted revenge on me! So did Peach and Keenan!

"Guys what if it was Peach and Keenan who took Cat? What kingdom is Keenan the ruler of, Lucas?"

"The Bean Bean Kingdom."

"Then that's where we check!"

Soon enough we headed off to the Bean Bean Kingdom, I walked at a quick pace just wanting to get my baby back. I was worried about her, I hoped and prayed that Peach and Keenan hadn't done anything to her. It took us about a 2 hour walk to get to the Bean bean Kingdom and night had already started to fall by the time we were there. We quickly made up a plan Andy said he would distract the guards while me and Lucas got into the castle from underneath in the hidden passageways. Soon enough me and Lucas were walking along the dark underground tunnels, they weren't really the place I wanted to be as they were pretty scary. There wasn't a word said between me and Lucas as we walked through them when we got to the end of the tunnel there were some guards….who quickly spotted us. Lucas was quick though to knock them out with his lightening powers.

"Where do we start?" I asked, unsure where to even look for Cat since the castle was so big.

"My bets on if we find Peach, we will find Cat." Lucas replied.

I nodded and so we headed off, we looked in most rooms and then we came to the throne room where we heard Peach and Keenan talking…I barged right in which seemed not to be the best idea as me and Lucas were quickly surrounded by guards…

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Keenan asked, smirking evilly.

"A pair of trespassers by the looks of it honey." Peach replied, having the same evil smirk.

"What have you two done with Cat?! Where is my daughter?!"

"She's right here." said a familiar voice.

I turned around and saw Sonic there, holding a scared Cat.

"You?! You are all working together?!"

"Well looks like you have brains after all Cece."

I hissed.

"Give me my daughter back Sonic!"

"No she's my daughter as well!"

"She is scared of you Sonic! You have done nothing but try but try and take her away, you've scared her!"

Sonic didn't say anything, I had enough I activated my powers and knocked out the guards. Peach and Keenan were about to come for me but Lucas stopped them. Keenan tried to hit Lucas but Lucas quickly stopped him while all this was going on Andy had sneaked in and was sneaking up behind Sonic, I kept Sonic talking.

"Give me Cat Sonic."

"No she is mine now!"

"No she isn't"

"Yes she is!"

"NO SHE ISN'T!" Andy shouted as he knocked Sonic out and I quickly grabbed Cat. I checked her over and everything was fine, I held her close to me.

That's when I saw something over where Lucas was standing, Lucas had turned his back to Keenan and Keenan had taken out a knife and was going to stab him! I quickly gave Cat to Andy and ran over to Lucas pushing him out the way as the dagger came down and it struck me instead. I screamed in pain.

"CECE!" Lucas and Andy both shouted in unison.

I fell to the ground, losing blood and conscious quickly, the lat thing I remember was Lucas knocking Keenan out and Andy trying to keep me awake. The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed wit Lucas and Andy beside me.

"A-Andy? L-Lucas?" I said, groggily.

"Cece!" Andy said as he hugged me and I slowly hugged him back.

"Glad your ok Cece." Lucas said, smiling.

"Me too. What happened to Keenan, Peach and Sonic?"

"Sonic…is still free he escaped from the guards but Keenan and Peach are in the dungeon and for good I can ensure you."

I smiled and he smiled back.

"Where's Cat?"

"Being checked over by a doctor" Andy replied.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah they just said they wanted to do a check up and take some bloods from her to make sure everything is fine."

A while later my daddy had visited me and he knew everything that happened he stayed a while then left. Lucas sat with me while Andy went and got something to eat that's when they brought a sleeping Cat into my room.

"Is she ok?" I asked Dr Toadley.

"She is absolutely fine, just got a fright but we checked her over and she is fine though we did find one thing that was particular strange."

"What is it?"

"Cat's blood type is A- nether you or Sonic are a A-. Actually there is only 2 people in the whole of the Mushroom Kingdom who have A- blood."

"Your dad and..."

"Me." Lucas suddenly interrupted.

"Wait what does this mean?! What are you implying?!"

"I am not implying anything but Cat is not Sonic's daughter that's a fact."

"Well I can ensure you she isn't Luigi or Lucas, you can even do a DNA test to prove it!"

Dr Toadley looked at Lucas who had been quiet.

"Do you mind if we take a swab out of your mouth to do a DNA test?"

"No…that's fine."

About an hour later Andy was already back and he knew what was going on. Lucas hadn't said a word and I was about to question him on it when Dr Toadley came back.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well…it seems to be that Cat is in fact Lucas' daughter…the DNA samples were a match…"

I paled and looked at Andy who looked at me just as shocked. How could that be?! I hadn't slept with Lucas! Well at least not from what I remember! I looked at Lucas who didn't looked shocked, he was emotionless.

"Lucas what is going on?!" I asked trying my best to take it all in.

"Cece…I…"

"You what?! Spit it out Lucas!" 

"I…I did sleep with you…and the reason you don't remember is because….I wiped your memory after it…."

AN: I am going to end it there. Now first things first before anyone starts coming after me with pitchforks and torches remember LUCAS IS NOT ACTUALLY CECE'S UNCLE. Secondly, this is the end of this story and I hope you enjoyed it. The next one is going to explain about how Lucas is Cat's dad and stuff. Don't worry I know it may sound confusing but trust me you will understand it by the time the next story is finished and things in the next story get complicities between Lucas and Cece as well. So there should be lots of drama! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this story sorry it is only 5 chapters, I hope I haven't disappointed you lot! Anyway please R&R folks!


End file.
